sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гаплогруппа T (Y-ДНК)
T''' — Y-хромосомная гаплогруппа, с 2002 по 2008 года называвшаяся '''K2. Определяющий ДНК-маркер — это ОНП, M70. А ОНП M184, M193, M272, как полагают, филогенетически эквивалентны. Происхождение Гаплогруппу Т ориентировочно связывают с такими древними народами как шумеры, эламиты и финикийцыБлижневосточные гаплогруппы J1, J2, E1b1b1, G2a, T и др. Описание и связь с археологическими культурами. Носителем Y-хромосомной гаплогруппы T1a (M70) был обитатель раннего неолита (7200 — 7000 л. н.) из Карсдорфа (Саксония-Анхальт, Германия)Our Far Forebears (Y-DNA haplogroups ). Этногеографическое распределение Встречается редко. Была обнаружена у фульбе (18 %), сомалийцев (10,4 %), оманцев (8,3 %), египтян (8,2 %), иракцев (7,2 %)J. R. Luis et al.: The Levant versus the Horn of Africa: Evidence for Bidirectional Corridors of Human Migrations (Errata), en:American Journal of Human Genetics, 74: 532-544.Juan J Sanchez, Charlotte Hallenberg, Claus Børsting, Alexis Hernandez and Niels Morling, "High frequencies of Y chromosome lineages characterized by E3b1, DYS19-11, DYS392-12 in Somali males," European Journal of Human Genetics (2005) 13, 856–866N. Al-Zahery, O. Semino, G. Benuzzi, C. Magri, G. Passarino, A. Torroni, and A.S. Santachiara-Benerecetti, "Y-chromosome and mtDNA polymorphisms in Iraq, a crossroad of the early human dispersal and of post-Neolithic migrations," Molecular Phylogenetics and Evolution (2003). Из других регионов следует отметить южную Индию (5,9 %), ОАЭ (4,9 %), Эфиопию (4,8 %), Ливан (4,7 %), ираку из Танзании (4,7 %), восточную Индию (3,8 %), южный Иран (3,4 %), Турцию (2,5 %) и Пиренейский полуостров (2,5 %). T у 3,9 % итальянцев, из евреев — у 3 % сефардов и 2 % ашкеназов.Alicia M Cadenas, Lev A Zhivotovsky, Luca L Cavalli-Sforza, Peter A Underhill and Rene J Herrera, "Y-chromosome diversity characterizes the Gulf of Oman," European Journal of Human Genetics (2007), 1 - 13M. Regueiro et al.: "Iran: Tricontinental Nexus for Y-Chromosome Driven Migration," Human Heredity, 2006, vol. 61, pp. 132–43.Cinnioglu, Cengiz, et al., "Excavating Y-Chromosome Haplotype Strata in Anatolia," Human Genetics, 2004, vol. 114, pp. 127–48.Carlos Flores, Nicole Maca-Meyer, Ana M González, Peter J Oefner, Peidong Shen, Jose A Pérez, Antonio Rojas, Jose M Larruga and Peter A Underhill, "Reduced genetic structure of the Iberian peninsula revealed by Y-chromosome analysis: implications for population demography," European Journal of Human Genetics (2004) 12, 855–863 & 2004 Nature Publishing GroupSanghamitra Sahoo, Anamika Singh, G. Himabindu, Jheelam Banerjee, T. Sitalaximi, Sonali Gaikwad, R. Trivedi, Phillip Endicott, Toomas Kivisild, Mait Metspalu, Richard Villems, and V. K. Kashyap, "A prehistory of Indian Y chromosomes: Evaluating demic diffusion scenarios," Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. Published online on January 13, 2006, 10.1073/pnas.0507714103.http://www.pnas.org/cgi/content/abstract/0507714103v1 (cf. Supporting Figure 3 in online data supplement)Pierre A. Zalloua, Yali Xue, Jade Khalife, Nadine Makhoul, Labib Debiane, Daniel E. Platt, Ajay K. Royyuru, Rene J. Herrera, David F. Soria Hernanz, Jason Blue-Smith, R. Spencer Wells, David Comas, Jaume Bertranpetit, Chris Tyler-Smith, and The Genographic Consortium, "Y-Chromosomal Diversity in Lebanon Is Structured by Recent Historical Events," The American Journal of Human Genetics 82, 873–882, April 2008.Italy DNA Project blog, "What a difference a year makes" (posted Tuesday, September 04, 2007), based on data from the Italy DNA Project at Family Tree DNANicholas Wade, "Study Raises Possibility of Jewish Tie for Jefferson," The New York Times (February 28, 2007) У русских с юго-запада России была обнаружена у 1,7 % человек, включая жителей городов: Рославль, Ливны, Пристень, Репьёвка, Белгород и кубанских казаков из Адыгеи. Но она не встречалась ни у кого из североевропейской части России.Oleg Balanovsky, Siiri Rootsi, Andrey Pshenichnov, Toomas Kivisild, Michail Churnosov, Irina Evseeva, Elvira Pocheshkhova, Margarita Boldyreva, Nikolay Yankovsky, Elena Balanovska, and Richard Villems, "Two Sources of the Russian Patrilineal Heritage in Their Eurasian Context," The American Journal of Human Genetics 82, 236–250, January 2008 http://www.ajhg.org/AJHG/abstract/S0002-9297(07)00025-0 Примечания T